1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to room temperature vulcanizable silicone elastomeric compositions in organic solvents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Silicone elastomers which cure at room temperature have been known for some time. Such elastomers have been prepared by using crosslinking systems which cure upon mixing the ingredients, such compositions are stored in two or more containers; and by using crosslinking systems which are stable in the absence of moisture but which cure upon exposure to moisture, such compositions are storable in a single container.
One type of silicone elastomer which is stored in two containers and which cures upon mixing an organosiloxane, an alkylopolysilicate and a methyl carboxylate is well known as described by Polmanteer in U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,907.
A room temperature vulcanizable silicone elastomeric composition storable in a single container combines a hydroxylated organosiloxane and a silane of the formula EQU R.sup.3 Si(O--N.dbd.CR.sup.4 R.sup.5).sub.3
is well known as described by Sweet in U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,576 which is hereby incorporated by reference to show the ketoxime silanes and their preparation.
It was unexpected that silicone elastomers could be prepared by combining these two crosslinking systems to provide both improved physical properties and long storage life.